La naissance de l'hiver
by chocobo-kawaii
Summary: Sasuke est un fée qui ce retrouve à partager la vie de son héros; Naruto. Et si en voulant jouer un tour à Naruto Sasuke voyait sa vie chamboulée? (Sasunaru , je ne sait pas d'où peut bien me venir cette idée mais j'espère que cela vous plaira!)


J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plairas! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Au printemps, dans les forêts fleuries, le fée était légèrement cloche. Il volait en agitant ses petites ailes transparentes. Pas plus grand qu'une aiguille, sa baguette semait une pluie d'étoiles sur son chemin. Le fée veillait sur le destin des héros, était coquin ; mais arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner.<p>

À l'été, le fée s'installait près des lacs enchantés et de ses majestueux bois ; c'est aussi là que vivait le fée cloche, il était blond, avait un petit nez en trompette et des pommettes rebondies. Ce petit fée virevoltait, comme à son habitude, entre les arbres sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit le doux chant des oiseaux et releva la tête pour les regarder et percuta une branche d'arbre. Il tomba au sol. Une forte douleur le pris et il ne put plus bouger.

Une silhouette se dessina devant lui, s'avançant peu à peu. La panique montait en lui mais il ne put bouger. L'homme vit une lueur émaner d'une feuille qu'il souleva et vit un petit être blessé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il le prit délicatement dans sa main et vit son aile blessée qu'il s'empressa de soigner.

Dès lors ils furent inséparables et le fée étourdi l'accompagna durant ses quêtes. Il était d'une grande aide par sa petite taille et son contrôle des éléments végétaux, surprenant toujours leurs ennemis. Le fée étourdi brûlait d'amour à chaque jour un peu plus pour son bel héros à la chevelure d'or et au regard azur, il avait des traits fins et harmonieux.

Un jour, alors que son héros se délassait dans une rivière fraiche par un temps ensoleillé, le fée qui était d'humeur coquine l'observa, caché dans un buisson, préparant une farce. Il s'apprêtait à lui fondre dessus lorsqu'une pomme d'un rouge éclatant attira son regard. Sa gourmandise l'attira vers cette pomme dont il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il croqua dans le fruit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le fée sentit alors une force le submerger, il sentit son sang se glacer peu à peu; parcourant ses veines pour enfin submerger son cœur. Il plaça une main sur son cœur et un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. Le héros se précipita alors vers lui, s'habillant le plus vite qu'il le put, plaçant une main au pommeau de son épée.

Le fée était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses cheveux étaient devenus noir; sa peau plus blanche que neige; ses yeux étaient d'un gris foncé aux reflets glacial et ses ailes étaient devenus des cristaux de glace. Sa taille s'allongeait peu à peu... Qu'avait-il avalé?

Le héros le trouva allongée au sol, ne sachant pas si c'était bien son fée, il l'observa et vit qu'il grandissait. Il tenta de rester calme et vit qu'il tenait une pomme, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit sa main, d'une voix tremblante il murmura "_je vous en prie ... Faites que cette pomme ne soit pas empoisonnée...", _il se pencha vers lui et approcha sa joue de sa bouche, cherchant un souffle. Il ne sentit rien et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler _"Je t'aime... Ne m'abandonne pas mon fée... Je t'en prie_". Il le sera dans ses bras et, délicatement, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le fée ouvrit les yeux, puis regarda autour de lui ne comprenant pas ce qui était arrivé puis regarda son héros et lui sourit tendrement. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé. Le fée se leva difficilement, se dirigea vers la rivière puis admira les changements de son corps dans les reflets de l'eau.

Il tendit doucement la main vers son reflet, celui-ci se glaça. Il fut d'abord choqué puis comprit qu'il avait développé de nouveaux pouvoirs, puis il comprit qu'il pourrait désormais vivre un réel amour.

_Le fée cloche était devenu le père de l'hiver et ce corps qu'il acquit lui permit de vivre le plus fort et pur amour que l'on ne vit jamais._

* * *

><p>Et voilà :D merci d'avoir lu! Je ne savais pas trop si pour un homme on devais dire "le fée" ou "la fée", cela me dérangeais psychologiquement de parler de Sasuke en tant que "la fée".<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Je ne sais pas si je laisserais cette fanfiction en tant que one shot ou bien peut-être en recueil de plusieurs petites hisoires comme celle-ci.


End file.
